The Devil Inside
by Confeito
Summary: Drabble fic. Cho Kyuhyun tahu nasib jeleknya dimulai sejak ia menyadari bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada pemimpin organisasi paling rahasia Korea Selatan, Leeteuk. Slash. Leeteuk/Kyuhyun, Leeteuk/Harem. RnR? :D
1. Chapter 1

**Standart disclaimer apply.**

* * *

**www**

_**Away From Here**_

**www**

* * *

Kyuhyun membanting pintu rumahnya dan berjalan dengan langkah terburu menuju ke garasi, dimana Audi merahnya terpakir. Menekan tombol pembuka otomatis yang tepat berada di samping pintu garasi, pemuda berambut cokelat itu pun bergegas menghampiri mobil kesayangan hasil dari kerja kerasnya diam-diam selama dua tahun berturut-turut.

"Kyuhyun! Berhenti!"

Kyuhyun mengabaikan seruan nyaring dari kakaknya dan mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil. Si pemuda bermata hitam itu menyambar ponselnya dan tanpa melepas pandangannya dari depan mulai men-_dial_ nomor yang sudah sangat ia hapal.

"Kangdae, buka pintu pagarnya," perintah Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin begitu nada tunggu berhenti.

_"Tuan Muda-"_

Dari kaca spion Kyuhyun melihat kakaknya berlari semakin dekat ke arahnya. Gurat-gurat kemarahan terukir jelas di wajah Ahra.

"Kangdae! _Buka. Pintu. Pagarnya._"

"_Ba-baiklah, Tuan Muda."_

_Click._

Menekan gas tanpa ragu, Kyuhyun dengan kecepatan penuh melarikan mobilnya menuju ke pagar besi yang perlahan tapi pasti, mulai membuka memberikan jalan.

"Cho Kyuhyun! _Berhenti!_"

Kyuhyun membanting setir dan berbelok tajam, keluar dari rumah menuju entah ke mana. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah ia butuh pergi menjauh—menjauh dari rumah yang lebih mirip seperti penjara bagi dirinya.

Namun apa yang tak diketahui si pemuda berambut coklat adalah, keputusannya untuk meninggalkan rumah di malam itu bisa menjadi keputusan terbaik sekaligus terburuknya.


	2. Chapter 2

**www**

_**Bleeding Me**_

**www**

Kelopak mata Kyuhyun perlahan membuka, menampakkan sepasang manik hitam yang terselimuti oleh kesakitan luar biasa—begitu pula kebingungan yang cukup besar. Kesadaran sedikit demi sedikit merayap menguasai ruang yang ada. Otak Kyuhyun susah payah bekerja untuk mencoba mereka ulang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadanya sebelum ia berakhir dalam kondisi seperti ini; terbaring tak berdaya di pinggir jalan.

Kyuhyun teringat dirinya pergi meninggalkan rumah dengan emosi dan logika yang tak saling mengendalikan. Jarum spedometer di _dashboard_ menunjuk ke angka yang tak pernah dicapai sebelumnya. Lalu kemudian...

...?

Kyuhyun ingat ada seseorang yang mendadak menyebrang jalan disaat mobilnya meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi. Yang membuat heran adalah, seharusnya orang itu yang terpental karena tabrakan dari mobil Kyuhyun, bukan sebaliknya. Bagian depan Ferrarinya ringsek, seolah baru saja menabrak sebuah truk atau papan besi tebal. Dorongan keras akibat peristiwa itu menghiasi pelipis Kyuhyun dengan luka sobek yang cukup parah.

_ Tap. Tap. Tap._

Pemuda berambut hitam itu merasakan jemari sedingin es menyentuh wajahnya. Matanya bergulir lemah pada wajah si pemilik tangan.

Merah.

Mata orang itu merah. Merah seperti darah. Merah seperti warna yang ia tangkap sebelum tubuhnya terhempas ke depan dan kegelapan menguasainya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan segera mengakhiri penderitaanmu..."

Detik berikutnya, rasa sakit luar biasa yang sekali lagi merenggut kesadaran menghantam Kyuhyun.


	3. Chapter 3

**www**

_**Chase**_

**www**

Melalui binokular, Lee Hyukjae mengintai targetnya di atas sebuah gedung yang, jika dilihat dari kondisinya, telah terbengkalai selama puluhan tahun. _Walkie-talkie earphones _yang tersemat di telinganya sunyi, menandakan partnernya yang turut mengintai tak melihat ada keanehan yang dilakukan oleh si target selain menyembunyikan diri di seberang gedung.

Hyukjae dan Kibum sudah seminggu lebih mengintai target mereka. Sampai sekarang mereka masih menunggu perintah dari pemimpin mereka, Leeteuk, untuk mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut. Dengan kesabaran yang telah terlatih keduanya memata-matai target.

_"Hei, Hyukjae?"_

Hyukjae menurunkan binokularnya. "Ya?"

_"Boss baru saja menghubungiku dan memberi lampu hijau."_

Bibir lelaki berambut pirang itu meliuk. Hyukjae bisa membayangkan seringai lebar yang menghiasi wajah Kibum sekarang. Mengantongi binokular dan meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku, ia berkata, "Kau siap?"

_ "Kapanpun."_

Hyukjae mempersiapkan _sniper rifle_-nya. "Kalau begitu mari kita tangkap si Fledging."

Target mereka, Cho Kyuhyun, adalah _Fledgling_ yang berhasil lolos dari radar organisasi mereka nyaris selama dua bulan penuh. Entah bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya, yang jelas saat Leeteuk mengetahui hal ini, tanpa ragu ia mengirim Hyukjae dan Kibum untuk mengintai si vampir berbekal dengan data lengkap yang diperoleh tak lama setelahnya mengenai Cho Kyuhyun.

Bagaimanapun juga, setiap penduduk berkategori bukan manusia wajib mempersiapkan diri menghadap penguasa organisasi bawah tanah Korea Selatan yang tak lain adalah Leeteuk.


	4. Chapter 4

**www**

_**Deeper Underground**_

**www**

_Situasi ini... entah kenapa seperti_ _d__éjà vu_, batin Kyuhyun saat percikan kesadaran menghampiri. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan sulit untuk bergerak. Manik merahnya, salah satu hasil dari transformasi dari manusia menjadi vampir, berpendar samar dalam kegelapan ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang. Dengan jeli Kyuhyun mengamati setiap detail interior yang tersuguh di hadapan. Indra penciuman yang beberapa tingkat jauh lebih tajam dibandingkan manusia mengendus udara di sekitar, dengan rasa campur aduk antara cemas dan tegang ia menyadari bahwa dirinya saat ini berada dalam lingkungan yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sebelumnya.

_ "_Ah, akhirnya kau terbangun~_"_

Kyuhyun tersentak ke arah sumber suara.

Seorang laki-laki yang seragamnya tak bisa Kyuhyun kenali sebagai seragam kemiliteran baik Korea Selatan maupun Korea Utara berdiri di ambang pintu dengan pose tubuh santai. Sebuah walkie-talkie earphone tersemat di telinganya. Saat Kyuhyun menginspeksi detail wajah lelaki itu, kedua matanya melebar.

"Kau! Kau menyerangku!" serunya marah mengingat sebuah memori sesaat sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri.

Lelaki itu nyengir. "Ya. Aku, dan partnerku lebih tepatnya," katanya sama sekali tak merasa bersalah. "Kami membiusmu. Dosis untuk _kaummu_ dua kali jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan untuk manusia, kau tahu."

Kyuhyun membelalak. "Apa katamu?"

Si lelaki memiringkan kepalanya. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum menyebalkan. "Namaku Lee Hyukjae. Cho Kyuhyun, selamat datang di markas besar _NASOKA._"


	5. Chapter 5

**www**

_**Eyes Wide Open**_

**www**

"_NASOKA?_" ulang Kyuhyun, mengernyit. "Apa itu?" ia bertanya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Bagaimanapun juga, lelaki di hadapannya ini, Lee Hyukjae, berhasil membiusnya tanpa mengalami cedera. "-dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"NASOKA," kata Hyukjae tampak mengabaikan pertanyaan terakhir, "-merupakan singkatan dari _National Special Service of South Korea_."

"Belum pernah dengar," sahut Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Hyukjae mengangkat sebelah alis. "Tentu saja. Yang tahu mengenai organisasi ini hanya Presiden dan mereka yang bersangkutan," katanya dengan nada diulur-ulur.

"NASOKA adalah organisasi yang dibentuk khusus menangani penduduk Korea Selatan yang tidak berstatus sebagai manusia," terus Hyukjae.

"Maksudmu?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" kata si lelaki memandang lekat mata Kyuhyun. "Kami menangani makhluk gaib. Kau contohnya."

Kyuhyun menarik napas tajam. Tangannya mengepal membentuk tinju. "Jadi... kau tahu aku ini apa."

Hyukjae memberi tatapan _'kau-ini-bodoh-ya'_ pada Kyuhyun. "Ya, _vampir_. Statusmu saat ini adalah Fledgling, kalau kau belum tahu."

"Fledgling?"

"_A young and inexperienced vampire. _Untuk melepas status ini seorang vampir harus membuktikan dirinya melalui sebuah tes. Jangan tanya tes apa, masing-masing vampir punya cara tersendiri dalam hal ini."

Kyuhyun perlahan mengangguk. Otaknya masih mencerna informasi yang diberikan ini. Sejuta pertanyaan terbentuk di kepalanya—mengenai NASOKA... dan kaumnya.

'_Kaumku..._' pikir Kyuhyun getir. Mau tak mau ia harus _sepenuhnya_ menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya bukanlah manusia lagi.


	6. Chapter 6

**www**

_**For What It's Worth**_

**www**

Cho Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang disebut sebagai _cinta pada pandangan pertama_.

_Heck, _dia bahkan tak mengerti sepenuhnya apa itu cinta. Nafsu, ia tahu. Tapi cinta?

Tidak.

Ingatan Kyuhyun melayang pada keluarganya. Ibu dan ayah yang menikah bukan karena cinta dan tak pernah menunjukkan kasih sayang yang berarti pada anak-anak mereka. Kakak yang kehidupannya diatur dan digerakkan layaknya sebuah boneka sandiwara oleh orang tuanya. Dan dirinya sendiri?

Anak laki-laki pembangkang yang selalu memberontak pada setiap kesempatan yang ada.

Bagaimana ia dapat bertahan hidup dalam keluarga yang kaku dan kompleks seperti keluarga Cho, Kyuhyun tak tahu. Terkadang ia berpikir, apa jadinya jika ia tidak pergi dari rumah pada malam itu. Tentunya ia masih akan menjadi manusia. Ia akan terus bekerja diam-diam menciptakan lagu-lagu dan menjualnya—seperti apa yang telah dirinya lakukan selama kurun waktu dua tahun ini. Ia akan tetap menjadi si _aneh _di lingkungan sekolahnya.

Tapi itu berarti ia tak akan pernah mengetahui akan eksistensi NASOKA. Ia tak akan pernah mendapatkan figur ayah dalam hidupnya pada diri Kangin, vampir yang berperan sebagai guru dan _Sire_-nya dalam enam bulan terakhir. Ia tak akan pernah mendapatkan teman dekat seperti Shindong—_Hacker_ terbaik NASOKA yang tugas utamanya mengawasi perdagangan pasar gelap Korea Selatan.

Namun yang paling utama adalah _Leeteuk._

Leader NASOKA yang berasal dari ras paling langka seantreo Korea,_ Incubus—the Sex Demon. _

Setelah Kim Kibum membawanya ke ruang interogasi dan meninggalkannya di sana, Kyuhyun bertemu secara langsung dengan leader NASOKA. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia bertemu dengan makhluk yang seanggun dan sesempurna Leeteuk, dan untuk pertama kali pula ia terpesona—sesuatu yang dirinya sangkal mati-matian itu terjadi hanya karena wajah tampan aristokrat yang dimiliki si leader dan _tak lebih_.

Sekali lagi, Cho Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang disebut sebagai cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Tetapi kini si Fledgling tak begitu yakin lagi.


End file.
